Lost Memories
by Wi-15
Summary: No sabe quien es, no sabe donde esta ni como llego a ese lugar pero de lo que si esta segura es lo que tiene que hacer. Acompaña a esta chica en su búsqueda de una salida para poder regresar a la realidad a la vez que recupera sus recuerdos, mientras sobrevive en este mundo hecho de cubos. Segundo fic esta vez de maincra espero sacarles una sonrisa o arruinarles el dia
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: El videojuego minecraft no me pertenece si no a su respectivo creador Marcus Person (creo que así se escribe), ha pero lo compro Microsoft…mmm… bueno pues que le pertenezca a los dos y solo uso sus personajes (Mobs) para hacer esta loca historia, y si me perteneciera…mmm…bueno haría algo mejor, como poner los mejores mods hechos por fans en la versión oficial, pero como eso no se puede confórmense con los fanfics que hay por aquí.

En la parte de abajo me presento.

Lost Memories.

Capítulo 1: ¿Dónde estoy?

Generando mundo...

Construyendo terreno...

Paradise cubic.

El gélido aire que entraba en sus pulmones, el sonido de una gota de agua cayendo en el fondo, la oscuridad que sus ojos captaban y sus músculos que no respondían.

Eso era lo único que podía percibir en su situación actual, estaba asustada, y no era por nada, no sabía en donde estaba, ni que sucedía, y tampoco por qué su cuerpo no respondía.

Intento mantener la calma, repitiendo en su cabeza una y otra vez "tranquila no pasa nada solo cálmate".

Intentaba moverse pero su esfuerzo era en vano, pues parecía que toda comunicación entre sus brazos, piernas y el resto de su cuerpo estaba siendo obstruida o solo era su imaginación.

Otro intento, otro, otro, otro y nada, no funcionaba, su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba a punto de rendirse, pero no podía darse ese lujo debía salir de ahí y ver que sucedía, en donde estaba y como había llegado hay.

Tenía que comenzar con algo más pequeño, sus ojos. Esa fue su decisión, debía al menos saber que había a su alrededor, y para eso debía abrir sus ojos.

Abrir los ojos, algo que parecía tan sencillo, pero que en su estado actual se le dificultaba tanto. Parecía que tuviera los párpados cosidos por lo difícil que le era abrirlos, era igual que con el resto de su cuerpo, hizo muchos intentos pero todos fallaban, uno tras otro sin lograr ningún avance.

Tras muchos intentos, y muchos fracasos estaba a punto de rendirse pero una pequeña luz le dio nuevas esperanzas. Un destello fugaz, muy fugaz, igual que el flash de una cámara. Con esperanzas renovadas volvió a intentar y pasados algunos minutos sus ojos ya estaban abiertos.

Pudiendo observar el lugar, no había mucha diferencia a cuando no podía ver. Era muy oscuro, y frío, tal vez una cueva o algo parecido. Bien ya tenía un avance, ahora debía mover el resto de su cuerpo.

Después de un rato ya podía moverse un poco más, lo suficiente para ponerse de pie; pero necesitando la ayuda de algo para no volver al suelo, en este caso la pared de la cueva.

Comenzando con pasos pequeños, casi arrastrando los pies; pegada a la pared se movía a lo largo de la oscura caverna, tropezándose por los torpes movimientos de sus entumecidas piernas. A paso lento llego a lo que parecía la salida, la luz al final del camino.

Una vez fuera debió poner su mano frente a sus ojos, los cuales no soportaban la luz que emanaba el astro rey después de estar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad; cuando su vista logro soportar la intensidad de la luz pudo observar todo su alrededor.

Confirmo que se encontraba en una cueva, la misma se encontraba incrustada en la ladera de una montaña, un pequeño desfiladero yacía frente a ella, y más adelante hasta donde su vista podía alcanzar a ver se alzaba un frondoso bosque, con algunos animales correteando por allí y el fresco aire chocando contra su rostro. O eso era lo que sus ojos podían procesar, pues todo se veía muy borroso.

Por azares del destino una fuerte ráfaga de viento se hizo presente, provocando que se cubriera con sus brazos por la intensidad del mismo; acción por la cual logro sentir un bulto en su pecho, mas especifico en el bolsillo de su camisa, llevando sus manos a ese lugar para tomar el objeto.

Eran un par de anteojos, no sabía si eran suyos, siendo más específicos no recordaba nada, y al intentarlo no llegaba a nada; comenzaba a asustarse nuevamente pero debía controlarse para poder salir de la situación en la que se encontraba. Dando un profundo respiro recupero la calma de nuevo, para después ponerse los anteojos.

Los cristales de los lentes cumplían muy bien su función, ahora todo se veía más claro, ya no era la imagen borrosa de hacen un momento, sin embargo nada preparaba a la chica para lo que estaba por venir.

Con su vista mejorada volvió a ver el paisaje que estaba frente a ella, pero con un pequeño inconveniente, los árboles, el suelo, las rocas y todo a excepción de los conejos y unos cuantos pollos que paseaban por ahí estaba hecho de cubos, parecía el fondo de uno de esos viejos juegos a pixeles pero en tercera dimensión.

El miedo se presentó nuevamente, ahora más que antes pues algo le decía que nada estaba bien, pues si sabía que era lo que tenía frente a ella, también sabía que las cosas no deberían ser de esa forma, que el mundo no estaba hecho de cubos.

Continuara…

Bien pues como ya avisé en Crazy (mi otro fanfic) este es mi nuevo proyecto…largo por así decirlo pues si va a durar más que el anterior BL que hice, pero no se preocupen público en general conformado por gamers y lectores, y algún niño rata por ahí…ok no, este no será un yaoi, bueno no en su mayoría pues si meteré algo, pero al igual que el yuri, ecchi, hentai, gore, gure, bestialiti(ni idea de cómo se escribe eso y ni me interesa buscarlo) furry, y otras tonterías y fetiches solo serán para darle el toque de zukulencia al fic y para hacerlos reír un poco, además aclaro…

Detrás del pelinegro de tez morena que estaba balbuceando cosas sin sentido apareció otro pelinegro pero este de piel más pálida y con algunas ojeras adornando sus ojos purpuras, llevando un bate de metal con el cual golpea al moreno dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente.

-Le va a doler mañana- dijo el ojipurpura refiriéndose al pelinegro tumbado en el suelo y después volteando a ver al lector.- Pues…el que esta botado en el suelo es el autor, Wi-15 y para evitar toda su palabrería iré al grano, este es su segundo fanfic, y esta vez tratara de una chica que entra al juego de minecraft además de tener amnesia, rayos no se le ocurre nada original a este sujeto, y su principal meta será volver al mundo real a la vez de recobrar su memoria…como si el titulo no diera indicios. Bueno esto es todo a grandes rasgos, además de que aclaro que según el que esta botado en el suelo, deberían imaginarse a los personajes junto con el resto de seres vivientes, las armas y objetos varios de forma real y lo único a cubos seria el entorno y demás estructuras…bien si no entendieron solo lean el prólogo de minecraft awakening y JDK se lo explica más fácil-.

-Publicidad Wi-15 aun botado en el suelo pero recibiendo otro golpe con el bate de parte de Otonaka.

-A dormir…bien y eso sería todo además de como dijo Ar-chan en mi fic de origen las actualizaciones serán los lunes o viernes de cada quincena, o de cada semana si inspiración-chan le ayuda…y si se preguntan por su desaparición…que nadie aquí lo conoce por lo que no lo harán…es que compu-chan casi muere y mientras juntaba dinero para repararla no hubo forma de subirlo…más información en Crazy, y más o menos como dice este loco…

Y bien eso es todo así que nos vemos (leemos…como sea) hasta la próxima quincena, o el lunes de la semana que entra…o en un mes…lo que suceda primero.

CHAITO!

-PD: muchas cosas van a venir de mods y de otras historias así que es posible que demanden a este sujeto-. Dijo el ojipurpura después de la despedida para ir a molestar el cuerpo inconsciente del autor junto con un castaño que ya le estaba poniendo pegamento en la cara.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: El videojuego minecraft no me pertenece si no a su respectivo creador Marcus Person (creo que así se escribe), ha pero lo compro Microsoft…mmm… bueno pues que le pertenezca a los dos y solo uso sus personajes (Mobs) para hacer esta loca historia, y si me perteneciera…mmm…bueno haría algo mejor, como poner los mejores mods hechos por fans en la versión oficial, pero como eso no se puede confórmense con los fanfics que hay por aquí.

La mayoría pone al creeper como primer mob, yo pondré al zombie, Why?...Because I like the zombies… espero que este bien escrito en inglés…ñee total saque un 2 en el examen.

* * *

Lost Memories.

Capítulo 2: Mi vida.

Generando mundo…

Construyendo terreno…

Dead Dreams.

Un cadáver viviente, el cuerpo de alguien que aún sigue moviéndose, vivo y muerto al mismo tiempo; en pocas palabras un zombie.

Eso era aquella chica de piel pálida con un tono verdoso debido a una leve putrefacción; su cabello oscuro que le llegaba a los hombros y al igual que su piel presentaba una tonalidad verdosa; ojos con el iris verde claro; una camisa de tirantes blanca que por el paso del tiempo y el desgaste parecía un top, rematando unas manchas de sangre ajena en la tela de la prenda; unos shorts de mezclilla igual de andrajosos y desgastados; finalmente unos tenis converse negros que cubrían sus pies.

Esa era la vestimenta de aquella chica de estatura promedio, con pechos pequeños que acentuaban su delgada figura y que se encontraba recostada sobre la cama de una oscura habitación, mirando el techo de madera para pasar el rato. Y no es que tuviera mucho que hacer, pues ya hacía tiempo que se encontraba encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes.

Se dio la vuelta abrasando la almohada, fijando la vista en la única fuente de luz, una antorcha en la pared derecha del cuarto.

Concentrada en la débil flama comenzó a recordar como llego a ese lugar, lo que había sucedido antes de eso y el cómo se convirtió en un muerto viviente.

Sus recuerdos más antiguos eran en una aldea, cuando aún estaba viva. Se encontraba durmiendo en su cómoda cama cuando los gritos de la gente la despertaron, se levantó de un solo salto y rápida mente se dirigió a la ventana de su casa. Lo que vio no fue nada agradable. Una horda de zombies ataco la aldea, el caos y la muerte se hicieron presentes mientras un baño de sangre ocurría en las calles de la misma, los golems de hierro y las armas no fueron suficientes para detener al grupo de zombies que estaba en aumento. Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un par de zombies irrumpieron en su morada; los recuerdos antes y después de eso no eran muy claros. Simplemente se despertó al día siguiente con la marca de una mordida en el antebrazo derecho y convertida en una comedora de cerebros.

No le gustaba recordar eso, la deprimía. Con la tristeza presente, se dio media vuelta viendo hacia la oscuridad de la habitación y tocando la marca que aún no se borraba y nunca lo haría pues al ser un zombie sus heridas no sanaban, ya sean físicas o emocionales.

Lo que vino ahora a su mente fue cuando aún no aceptaba su nueva condición, y en un intento de volver a su antigua vida se acercaba a las aldeas que encontraba pero siempre con el mismo resultado.

Dos o más aldeanos armados y de vez en cuando alguno que otro golem de hierro persiguiéndole hasta que la perdían de vista; o algo más llamaba su atención, permitiéndole así escapar de sus perseguidores.

Desde ese momento desarrollo un miedo hacia los demás, no importaba la criatura, fuese hostil o pasiva, animal o humana. No importaba lo que fuera ella siempre salía corriendo a esconderse donde pudiera. También desarrollo un odio al Sol, pues en más de una ocasión casi moría calcinada por el mismo.

Por esas razones nunca se quedaba en un solo lugar y siempre se mantenía escondida; evitaba la luz del Sol y las miradas de los demás.

De esta manera fue a parar a aquella casa; una cabaña de madera de roble oscuro, de dos pisos y varias habitaciones. Debió pertenecerle a alguien mas antes de que ella la ocupara, por así decirlo, pues simplemente se mantenía dentro de aquella casa. Que tiempo después considero su hogar.

Con el paso de los días se acostumbro a una rutina que seguía al pie de la letra día tras día.

Levantarse por muy temprano, para salir en busca de un poco de agua. Antes de la inminente salida del Sol, el mismo que arrasaría con cualquier criatura que no soportara la intensidad de su luz, incluyéndola a ella. Con el terreno despejado de cualquier otra entidad, rápidamente salía a buscar el agua, obteniéndola de un pozo frente a la cabaña. Una vez se hacia con el liquido, la separaba en dos partes, una para el aseo del lugar y suyo, la otra para beber. Pues a pesar de ya estar muerta sentía hambre y sed, aunque no le pasaría nada pues ya estaba muerta.

Hasta el medio día se la pasaba limpiando, no es que se ensuciara demasiado. Pero a ella le gustaban los lugares limpios; podría decirse que le obsesionaba, el polvo y la suciedad simplemente le molestaba, la hacia sentir mas que incomoda.

Una vez la casa estuviera lo suficientemente limpia le tocaba a ella. Un baño como recompensa de su arduo trabajo, aprovechando a lavar su ropa; la única muda que tenia. Para después con la ayuda de una vara la pusiera en una ventana para que esta se pudiera secar, teniendo mucho cuidado de que la luz del astro rey no tocara su piel. Una vez esta se secara se despojaba de la vieja toalla con la que se cubría mientras esperaba, pues a pesar de estar sola le daba vergüenza estar desnuda.

Lo que quedaba del día, se mantenía botada en el suelo, observando como el Sol se ocultaba, con el debido cuidado. Ocasionalmente, cuando una tormenta se hacia presente se daba el lujo de salir, una de las pocas veces que disfrutaba del mundo exterior. Aprovechando a ver los cultivos detrás de la casa. Esos días cenaba, aunque solo fueran papas cosidas era un gusto que se daba muy rara vez.

Así era su vida, un poco aburrida y repetitiva, aun así le gustaba, la tranquilizaba la paz que siempre estaba presente y nunca la abandonaba. Pero nada es para siempre, eso lo sabía muy bien. El momento en que su apreciada paz desapareció fue el mismo en que esos dos jóvenes llegaron. Ya no recordaba bien como se veían, pero algo que si se mantenía en su memoria era el sabor de la sangre y la carne de uno de ellos.

Aquel día no era diferente de los otros, ya había terminado con todos sus deberes y como de costumbre se encontraba tirada sobre el suelo. Observando el mismo paisaje de siempre, bueno de casi siempre, por una pequeña excepción. Dos siluetas que se acercaban, ya sabia bien de que se trataba. Rápidamente cerró la puerta y todas las entradas a la casa. Esperaba que fuera como las otras veces, que fueran como los otros viajeros que ya habían pasado por hay y solo se limitaban pasar de largo para llegar a su destino. Por desgracia no fue así, una vez llegaron enfrente de la cabaña buscaron por donde entrar. Se comenzó a asustar por la persistencia del par.

Se calmo cuando ya no escucho los forcejeos en la puerta ni en las ventanas, se habían rendido, o eso pensó. Pues apenas llego a la puerta para verificar que no debía por que preocuparse, esta se desplomo bruscamente. Se alejaron no por que se retiraban, si no por que tirarían la puerta impactándose contra ella.

Sus piernas reaccionaron de inmediato, saliendo disparada hacia la segunda planta en un intento de esconderse, pues aun era de día y no podría salir de aquella casa que ahora se convirtió en una prisión, una en donde los internos la matarían en la primera oportunidad.

Sus esperanzas eran que no la hubiesen visto, que solo tendría que esconderse hasta que ellos se fueran. Pero los gritos de advertencia de uno de ellos, y el sonido de una espada siendo desvainada acabo con sus esperanzas. Apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar el ataque de uno de los intrusos, para después comenzar a correr lo más rápido que pudiera, arrojando todos los objetos que encontrara a su paso en un intento desesperado de escapar. Pero a final no fue lo suficiente mente rápida como para escapar de su atacante, quien no dudo ni un segundo en usar su espada nuevamente, esta vez provocando una gran herida en la espalda de la chica, causando que esta callera al piso por el dolor, pues el corte fue bastante profundo. Aun así ella no se daría por vencido, quería continuar en este mundo. No importaba que una buena parte de sus nervios no funcionaran la herida causado por el arma fue demasiado para lo que podía soportar su cuerpo, otro mas acabaría con ella. Haciendo uso de la fuerza que le quedaba comenzó a arrastrarse para aumentar la distancia entre ella y su atacante, ignorando el dolor que le causaba moverse. Misma acción que causo gracia al de la espada, provocándole una pequeña sonrisa por el intento desesperados de la chica por querer escapar.

El sujeto aprovecho el estado de la zombie para disfrutar un poco con el sufrimiento de la misma. Con mucha facilidad la rebaso, para después poner su pie sobre la cabeza de la misma, aplicando presión para fijar su rostro contra el suelo. Dejando muy claro quien tenia el control.

-No te muevas demasiado o te romperás antes que pueda jugar contigo—Dijo el hombre con sadismo en su voz a la par que preparaba su espada para el siguiente golpe.

Sabia que moriría en ese momento, que nada ni nadie la salvaría, no importara que tanto luchara ni cuanto se resistiera era demasiado débil para poder defenderse. Aceptando su destino, simplemente dejo de intentar y espero lo inminente. Todo hubiese acabado en aquel entonces si no fuese por el descuido de su agresor en tardar tanto en darle el golpe de gracia. El olor de la sangre que emanaba de su herida llego hasta ella, aquel aroma que le pareció tan delicioso, pero que después aborreció, fue lo que la salvo.

El olor de su sangre hizo que sus instintos despertaran, lo que estuvo encerrado todo este tiempo dentro de ella, despertó. Sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros, su boca se lleno de saliva y un hambre inmensa la invadió. Coloco sus manos sobre la pierna del sujeto, comenzando a hacer presión, enterrando sus uñas en la blanda carne. El hombre no pudo mantener más tiempo su pie sobre la cabeza de la muchacha por el dolor, dando unos pasos para atrás pero siendo demasiado lento en su reacción. Pues ya tenia enzima a la chica, la cual le propino una fuerte mordida en su hombro derecho. Con desesperación logro quitársela de enzima para ver como esta se tragaba el trozo de carne e inmediatamente se abalanzará contra el, siendo demasiado rápida. Aferrándose al cuello del hombre sin importar los golpes que este le daba en un intento desesperado de escapar de la poderosa mordida. La cual cortó su yugular y perforo la tráquea del sujeto, permitiendo la entrada de sangre dentro de sus pulmones. Al final el hombre murió ahogado con su propia sangre. Mientras la zombie se daba un banquete con su carne, que en ves de comerla pareciera que la devoraba como una bestia salvaje que no hubiese comido en mucho tiempo.

Después de un rato el otro hombre que se había quedado abajo hizo acto de presencia en búsqueda de su compañero. Encontrándose con una escena de lo más grotesca. Quedando en shock por o atroz que le parecía, pero saliendo rápidamente del mismo al darse cuenta de que su vida corría peligro, cuando la zombie se percato de su presencia. Comenzó a correr sin mirar atrás pero sabiendo que lo seguían por los pasos detrás suyo.

Entro en una habitación que se encontraba abierta, cerrando la puerta apenas entrara. Pero esta era demasiado débil para soportar las embestidas de la zombie que no descansaría hasta acabar con el. Pero siendo más inteligente que su compañero ya muerto, este se preparo para lo que sucedería, sacando una pala de su inventario. Una vez la puerta cedió un fuerte golpe fue lo que probo la zombie dejándola inconsciente sobre el piso.

La chica nuevamente se revolvió en la cama, odiaba que esos recuerdos asaltaran su mente. Pero no podía hacer nada. Se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta de aquella habitación. El sujeto que quedo volvió a colocar la puerta pero dejo una pequeña sorpresa para cuando ella la abriera. Dos bloques de piedra boqueaban la entrada, evitando así que ella saliera dejándola en aquel lugar por un tiempo indefinido. Molesta regreso a la cama, lanzándose bruscamente hacia esta, haciendo sonar los resortes del colchón.

Regresaría a sumergirse en sus recuerdos si no fuera por que los pasos de alguien se hicieron sonar. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta y después el sonido de un pico chocando contra la piedra intentando picar el bloque. El miedo se hizo presente de nuevo, provocando que la chica se escondiera debajo de la cama, como si de una niña se tratase. Esperando a que quien sea que se encontraba fuera solo echara un vistazo y se retirara, cada segundo, cada golpe, cada vez su miedo aumentaba más y más. No quería que nada terminase como aquella ocasión, no quería matar a nadie más.

Los golpes se detuvieron y la puerta se abrió. Dejando entrar la luz al oscuro cuarto, y la silueta de una persona junto con un olor ya conocido se hicieron presentes. De nuevo era sangre, aquel extraño debía tener alguna herida. Y nuevamente la historia se repitió. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y sus instintos mas bajos salieron a flote, al igual que ella de debajo de la cama lanzándose contra aquella persona. Por suerte, el intruso fue más veloz evitando morir desde el principio, dando así por comenzada una carrera que termino cuando el extraño salió de la cabaña teniendo por detrás a la zombie, pero esta ultima regresando a la casa por los rayos del sol que lastimaban su sensible piel.

Regreso a la normalidad, pero no solo con sus brazos quemados, si no también con el dolor y la frustración que le causaba no poder controlarse, no poder defenderse, ser un monstruo y por sobre todo no poder regresar a su antigua vida.

-Quiero morir—Dijo para si, con una voz quebrada, mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Continuara…

* * *

Bien aquí el segundo capitulo del arco de los comienzos (me demandara SAO)…y bien como ya llevó tres horas en el ciber…si tardo escribiendo a compu, una p/%a tecla por tecla, ya saben comenten que les pareció el cap y también en que puedo mejorar.

-¿y cuando actualizaras mi historia idiota?—

Cuando me regrese la inspiración por mientras cálmate Rui.

Y bien eso fue todo por hoy nos vemos dentro de una semana, quince días o un mes, o que suceda primero…

CHAITO!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: El videojuego minecraft no me pertenece si no a su respectivo creador Marcus Person (creo que así se escribe), ha pero lo compro Microsoft…mmm… bueno pues que le pertenezca a los dos y solo uso sus personajes (Mobs) para hacer esta loca historia, y si me perteneciera…mmm…bueno haría algo mejor, como poner los mejores mods hechos por fans en la versión oficial, pero como eso no se puede confórmense con los fanfics que hay por aquí.

¡¿ACASO NADIE PUDO DECIRME QUE LA FRASE DE LA PROTAGONISTA ESTABA MAL ESCRITA?!...siento que hice el ridículo…por otro lado…veamos que le sucedió a prota-chan y también deberán acostumbrarse a que me tome muchas vacaciones.

* * *

Lost Memories.

Capítulo 3: Zombie

Generando mundo…

Construyendo terreno…

Cubic Paradise.

Finalmente se armó de valor y comenzó a bajar el desfiladero. Procurando tener cuidado de no caer y lastimarse. Era una pendiente muy inclinada, debía moverse pegada a la pared de roca, para que su equilibrio no le traicionará. El avance era lento, muchas veces casi resbalaba y caía; aún no estaba al cien en sus sentidos. Tiempo después llego al fondo, podía admirar el bosque frente a ella en todo su esplendor. Los grandes robles se alzaban hacia el cielo, ocultando lo que estuviera después de esa barrera natural de madera y hojas.

Respiró hondo para después adentrarse entre los árboles. Mientras más se internaba más complicado resultaba moverse, las ramas se encontraban más abajo, los matorrales y arbustos se hacían más densos y el espacio se reducía muy rápido.

Moverse se le complicaba demasiado. Debía agacharse, saltar, rodear y un sinfín de cosas más para poder avanzar por el terreno. La espesura de las ramas evitaba que una buena parte de los rayos del sol pasasen, el lugar se tornaba oscuro y algo tenebroso. Se podían escuchar otros sonidos que no pertenecían al bosque en sí y tampoco a ella. El chasquido de huesos chocando unos contra otros, quejidos y gruñidos de alguna criatura hambrienta, los pasos alrededor de ella. El ambiente se volvió tétrico, sentía la necesidad de salir de ese lugar de una vez por todas. Apretó el paso, quitaba lo que tuviera frente a ella con las manos, se movía lo más rápido que pudiera. Demasiado que no se percató de lo que se encontraba en su camino.

De un instante a otro no tenían apoyo, la gravedad la jalo hacia abajo y un fuerte golpe acompañado de un grito fue lo único que se escuchó. Se maldijo a si misma por ser tan torpe y no fijarse por donde corría.

Una vez se recuperó de la caída se puso de pie y observo el lugar. De nuevo estaba todo oscuro, se encontraba en una caverna debajo de aquel bosque. Los chillidos de los murciélagos era lo único que podía escucharse entre toda la oscuridad. Por suerte no había caído tan lejos de la salida pues un muro blanco se veía a lo lejos. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, tropezando y chocando contra las cosas que no podía ver.

La intensa luz choco contra sus ojos que volvieron a adaptarse a la oscuridad. Tuvo que poner su mano frente a sus ojos para que no se lastimaran. Cuando logro soportar la luz, pudo ver donde se encontraba.

Estaba en un claro a las orillas de un pequeño rio. A sus espaldas un acantilado de unos cuantos metros y la entrada a la caverna de donde salió ella. Del otro lado del rio se encontraba una extensa pradera que abarcaba hasta donde su vista le permitía ver.

Se acercó al agua, la caminata la había cansado un poco y la sed comenzaba a fatigarla. Se agacho a la orilla del rio. Tomo un poco de agua entre sus manos y la acerco hasta sus labios. De pequeños sorbos logro saciar su sed para luego lavar su rostro.

En el agua cristalina se reflejaba su aspecto. Piel pálida, como si el sol no la hubiese tocado en mucho tiempo. Ojos café oscuro adornados por algunas ojeras de noches de desvelo. Cabello castaño claro, que le llegaba hasta la cintura un poco descuidado, más por el polvo y ramas muertas que tenía en el debido a su caída. Por vestimenta cargaba puesta una camisa manga larga blanca, pero por toda la tierra y restos de vegetación muerta ya no lo parecía. En el lado izquierdo de la camisa, había un bolsillo, el mismo donde se encontraban los lentes que ahora cargaba puestos y un pequeño logo de alguna escuela estampado en él. También vestía una falda de tablero negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Medias negras cubrían la parte expuesta de sus piernas y más pues llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Por calzado un par de tenis converse. También tenía un bolso de cuero puesto, de una sola correa un poco gruesa y que tenía nueve compartimientos en la misma.

Se restregó sus ojos nuevamente. Aun no se podía creer lo que sucedía. ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Por qué ese lugar estaba hecho de cubos?, esas y muchas otras dudas la mantenían en un trance, del cual salió poco después por el gruñido de su estómago. Le dio hambre.

Dio un pesado suspiro para después levantarse del lugar donde estaba, pero una punzada en sus muñecas hizo que le prestara atención a estas. Tenía vendas en cada una, de color café terroso por todo el polvo y suciedad que habían acumulado pero también un color rojizo que se hacía presente y comenzaba a ganar terreno. Se quitó las que cargaba en la muñeca izquierda, solo para observar varias cortadas de las cuales comenzaba a brotar ese líquido rojo intenso. Sin pensarlo mucho apretó con fuerza la zona de las heridas para evitar desangrarse.

Una vez la sangre se detuvo, volvió a inclinarse frente al rio para lavar sus manos e intentar sacar la sangre de las vendas y de las mangas de su camisa. Volvió a colocar las vendas en su lugar para evitar que las heridas se infectaran, aunque por la condición de la tela dudaba si esa era la mejor opción.

Se levantó de aquel lugar, observando lo que tenía enfrente. Después de aquel rio solo había más y más pastizales, aquel verde amarillento inundaba su vista para luego perderse en el horizonte.

Seco el sudor de su frente y se quitó los tenis y las medias para poder pasar por aquel rio. Afortunadamente el agua apenas le llegaba por encima de las pantorrillas, no le fue muy difícil llegar al otro lado, aunque le hubiese gustado quedarse más tiempo dentro del agua pues era muy agradable por la temperatura de la misma. Cuando Salió espero a que se secaran sus pies para poder ponerse las medias y los tenis, una vez los cargaba puestos continuo con su caminata sin rumbo fijo, esperando encontrar ayuda.

Sus pies dolían. ¿Cuánto llevaba caminando?, quien sabe, pero el sol ya marcaba el medio día y ella aún no se detenía a descansar. El frio y la oscuridad de aquel bosque fue remplazado por el calor y la fuerte luz del sol que había en aquella pradera, también ayudaba la prenda que tenía puesta, pues encerraba el calor.

Se recargo sobre el tronco de un árbol, no recordaba la especie pero tenía pocas hojas y el tronco crecía torcido. Estaba más que cansada, no había parado en todo el día de caminar y eso ya le estaba pasando factura. Se sentó bajo la pequeña sombra del árbol a descansar un momento, el sol estaba en su punto más alto, y por ende hacía mucho calor. Desabotono su camisa para refrescarse un poco, dejando expuesto su vientre y la parte delantera de su sostén.

A la lejanía se encontraba otro bosque, menos denso que el anterior pero más fresco que el lugar donde se encontraba, con árboles de gruesos y oscuros troncos. Fijo su vista en un punto de la distancia, oculta por la maleza y los arboles había una casa, no contrastaba mucho por la madera oscura con la que estaba construida pero era seguro que se trataba de una casa.

Con esperanzas renovadas se puso de pie y comenzó a correr hacia aquella casa, ignoraba el cansancio o el dolor, pues al fin encontraría la ayuda que tanto necesitaba. Pero a como se acercaba la misma esperanza que la impulsaba a seguir adelante comenzaba a desvanecerse con cada paso.

Una vez estuvo frente a la cabaña podía ver como las enredaderas y la maleza se apodero de la estructura. Las ventanas estaban rotas, la puerta ni siquiera se encontraba en su lugar. Solo quedaban algunas cercas de madera, de lo que alguna vez fue un corral. Un pozo, lo más intacto del lugar, se encontraba sellado con una loza de piedra. En resumen solo quedaban las ruinas de la cabaña.

Lo pensó por unos minutos, pero finalmente entro. Se encontraba igual de mal el interior como el exterior, podía apreciarse que muchas veces fue saqueado el lugar por la falta de muebles y demás. Estaba algo oscuro, lo que hacía que se mantuviera alerta por si algo sucedía. Encontró un cofre, no lo pensó dos veces para abrirlo. En su interior se encontraban algunas patatas, un pico y una espada de piedra.

Tomo todo lo que estaba en el cofre y lo metió a su bolso, pensó que el sol le afecto en algo pues al juntar todas las patatas vio como estas se agrupaban en una sola con un numero 10 en la parte inferior. Trago algo de saliva pues esto se le hacía de lo más extraño pero aun así intento ignorarlo para después meterlo al bolso, el mismo que tenía veintinueve compartimentos y el grupo de patatas se acomodó en el primero. Luego se dispuso a tomar el pico y la espada, agarro el primero con la mano pero apenas se acercó a su pecho, más específicamente a la correa de la bolsa, este se encogió del tamaño suficiente para entrar en uno de los nueve espacios que había en la misma.

Pego un pequeño salto hacia atrás, eso la había asustado mucho. El pico en miniatura aún se encontraba en el primer espacio de la correa. Volvió a tragar saliva, pensó que se estaba volviendo loca. Se acercó nuevamente al cofre y tomo la espada de piedra, la sostuvo con sus dos manos. Era algo pesada pero la podía sostener con facilidad, la analizo con la vista y el tacto, no tenía mucho filo pero un golpe de la misma causaría un daño considerable a cualquiera.

Se disponía a salir del lugar cuando un ruido llamo su atención, no sabía de qué era pero provenía del segundo piso de la cabaña. Con espada en mano se dispuso a subir las escaleras, con cierta velocidad pues le emocionaba encontrarse con alguien pero sin bajar la guardia. A lo poco se encontró con dos bloques de piedra, bloqueaban la entrada a una habitación. Dio fuertes golpes a la piedra pensando que tal vez podría quitarla con las manos pero sin ningún resultado favorable. Luego lo intento con el pico y con mucha facilidad, pudo quitarlas. Guardo ambos bloques en su bolso más el pico en la correa por si le hacía falta usarlo.

Respiro hondo y abrió la puerta para que en unos segundos una figura esbelta se abalanzara encima de ella. Apenas esquivo a su atacante para emprender la huida, sabía que se encontraba en peligro. Lo más rápido que pudo se dirigió a la puerta de la cabaña, sabía que detrás suyo venia su perseguidor.

A duras luchas logro salir de la cabaña para desplomarse contra el césped. Un grito detrás de ella llamo su atención, volteo para ver que era. Se trataba de una chica de piel verdosa que estaba apoyada en cuatro sobre el suelo. Solo alcanzó a oír un murmullo para luego escuchar los sollozos y ver las lágrimas de la chica caer al piso.

Le importo un comino que hace un segundo la estuviera persiguiendo para luego acercarse un poco, no demasiado por si la volvió a atacar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto preocupada por el estado de la desconocida. La misma que levantó la mirada ante las palabras de la castaña, sus ojos bañados en lágrimas demostraban que no se creía lo que sucedía, alguien se había preocupado por ella.

Dream World.

Paredes de lana blanca, piso de cuarzo y un par de cofres en una de las paredes. La luz por parte de la piedra luminosa. Un tablero de ajedrez y dos niños jugando una partida.

La menor, vistiendo una túnica negra con una leve tonalidad purpura. De unos cinco o seis años en apariencia, con cabello negro y piel pálida. El mayor con unos ocho o nueve años aparentemente, de cabello castaño claro y piel pálida, al igual que la niña vistiendo una túnica, solo que esta era completamente negra.

Ambos estaban en una de muchas partidas. La menor algo desesperada porque volvería a perder y el mayor con una mirada neutral ante la situación. Los movimientos dudosos y algo nerviosos de la niña, y los comentarios del mayor que decían lo que él podría hacer para ganar sin importar lo que la pequeña hiciera.

Finalmente otra victoria por parte del chico. La más pequeña en un berrinché se tira de espaldas al piso, mientras se queja de volver a perder. Mientras tanto el mayor acomodaba las piezas para jugar de nuevo.

-Esto es aburrido- Dijo la niña mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-Dices eso porque siempre pierdes-.

-…es cierto…pero ya me canse de solo jugar esto-.

-¿Entonces que propones hacer mientras llegan los otros?- Pregunto el mayor a la par que levantaba la mirada para voltear a ver a la niña, la misma que solo sonrió y se dirigió a unos de los cofres para sacar una espada de madera.

-Podemos jugar con esto…he visto a los humanos hacerlo- Dijo alegre y con una gran sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

-Pero eso es entre muchos por que no esperamos a que los otros lleguen y podremos jugar todos juntos-.

La menor solo asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con la idea. Pero luego volteando a ver la habitación algo pensativa.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-…puedo cambiar un poco el cuarto…no me gusta este…- Dijo esperando la aprobación del otro.

-…como quieras-.

La pequeña emocionada comenzó a mover las manos a lo que la lana y el resto de cosas que formaban el lugar desaparecían para después ser sustituidos por ladrillos abisales, piedra abisal en el piso y lava en cada esquina para iluminar, dejando el techo descubierto, donde solo se podía apreciar un infinito blanco.

-Bien ahora a jugar- Se sentó risueña frente al tablero para luego comenzar a contar algo con los dedos.- Solo nos falta la mitad-.

-¿La mitad?-.

-Sí, solo faltan nueve mil ochocientas treinta idos partidas para que lleguen los demás-.

-¿Las contaste?- Pregunto el chico. Obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa de la niña y después comenzar a jugar.

Continuara…

* * *

Si les gusto la historia no olviden dejar un review en la caja que esta….arriba, abajo…donde este la chingada caja…y también agréguenme a sus favoritos para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones y también compártanla con quienes les guste este tipo de cosas.

Bien pues perdón por no actualizar la semana pasada pero el cole no deja, y bueno no tengo nada que decir solo que el cap en si sería la parte del Dream World…si me demandara Pokémon…pero como es tan corto le puse el relleno de lo que le paso a prota-chan y también ya sabemos quién iba a ser el desayuno de zombie-chan :v…

Bien solo les pregunto ¿quién es el personaje que más les ha gustado hasta ahora?…

Rui: tan desesperado estas por reviews…

Wi-15:…si…

Y bien eso es todo así que nos vemos (leemos…como sea) hasta la próxima quincena, o el lunes de la semana que entra…o en un mes…lo que suceda primero.

CHAITO!


End file.
